


When It All Comes Together

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Beauty."  Set during "Passion," Season Two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When It All Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "Beauty." Set during "Passion," Season Two.

Ms. Calendar doesn't recognize the moment when it happens; she's young, she thinks the best times lie ahead. But _this_ is the most beautiful moment of her short life--the computer screen blooming into sense, the spell clicking into English, both her selves meshing together. For the first time she's going to please everyone, the Romany and the Anglos, the clan of elders and the man she's beginning to love. Everyone pleased with Janna. Everyone pleased with Jenny too.

Then he's standing in the doorway, the only one more divided than she is.

And this half of him is smiling.


End file.
